coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7482 (3rd December 2010)
Plot Tyrone confides in Kevin about his row with Molly, hoping for some support but nervous Kevin's mind is elsewhere. Charlotte calls on John at the betting shop and demands they go shopping for a Christmas tree together. John agrees so as to get rid of her. Ciaran reads his best man's speech to Cheryl. Nick gets annoyed and announces he won't be attending the wedding. Liz has gone to Spain to see Andy. Becky offers Tina a job at the Rovers. Tina accepts but worries about letting Rita down. Tyrone and Molly have an argument in the Street. He wants to know where he stands but Molly walks off. Leanne's rattled when Carla tells her that she seems unsure about the wedding. Rita turns up in the pub with Max, who had wandered over to The Kabin. Becky's furious with Steve for letting him get out. Steve's irritated when Owen sticks his nose in and informs him that Liz has gone to Spain. Owen asks Steve to dump her for him. Peter's curious to learn Nick's not going to the wedding. Leanne lies that she arranged a meeting for him so that her ex wouldn't cast a shadow over their big day. John tells Charlotte his double life isn't working. She agrees and is pleased he's going to leave Fiz. John hasn't the energy to argue and lets her believe he will do so. Carla apologises to Peter and pretends she's over her crush on him. Peter's glad they are still friends. Tyrone pours his heart out to Sally while Kevin makes himself scarce. Sally bucks him up and makes Tyrone feel more positive about his marriage troubles. Kevin slips out to see Molly. She tells him that she's leaving Tyrone and taking baby Jack. Kevin asks her not to implicate him. He leaves without saying goodbye to his son. Tina's relieved when Rita wishes her well with her new job at the Rovers. Nick comforts Leanne as she breaks down in tears at work and begs her to marry him instead of Peter. Tyrone arrives home intending to patch things up with Molly. He's devastated when Molly says she doesn't love him and their marriage is over for good. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Freddie Peacock - Lewis & Niall Beresford (Uncredited) *Jack Dobbs - Alex & Ellis Williamson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlotte Hoyle - Becky Hindley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *The Joinery *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Charlotte Hoyle's house - Dining area Notes *This episode, transmitted at 7.30pm, was the only episode shown on Friday 3rd December due to scheduling changes caused by I'm a Celebrity, Get Me Out of Here. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone pours his heart out to the Websters, but when Kevin slips out to see Molly, she announces she is leaving her husband and taking the baby; John tells Charlotte his double life is not working; and Nick begs Leanne to marry him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,780,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2010 episodes